barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1996
Major Events *January 23: Barney's All Aboard for Sharing is released to stores. *Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes To School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney are re-released to stores and have new previews. *March 26: Barney's Talent Show is released to stores. *April 23: Kids for Character is released to stores. Also, Barney's Fun & Games is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *May 21: Barney's Fun & Games is released to stores. *June 4: Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *July 2: Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers is released to stores. *July 9: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *August 6: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is released to stores. *August 13: The re-release of Waiting for Santa is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *September 10: Waiting for Santa is re-released and has new previews. Also, Barney's Big Surprise begins its tour at the Will Rogers Memorial Center. *September 15: A Day in the Park with Barney is released on video to stores. *The series, "Storytime with Barney" is released to stores. *October 8: Once Upon A Time is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *November 5: Once Upon A Time is released to stores. *November 28: During the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ appear on the wild west float when they wear wild west clothes. *December 17: Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Run, Jump, Skip and Sing are available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *December: Camp Wannarunnaround is filmed. New Barney Songs Puttinonashow.jpg|Puttin' On a Show|link=Puttin' On A Show Respect.jpg|Respect|link=Respect Games.jpg|Games|link=Games Ijustcantwait.jpg|I Just Can't Wait|link=I Just Can't Wait Whatabaseballday!.jpg|What a Baseball Day!|link=What a Baseball Day! Sleddingsledding.jpg|Sledding, Sledding|link=Sledding, Sledding Welcometoourtreehouse.jpg|Welcome to Our Treehouse|link=Welcome to Our Treehouse Happybirthdaytome.jpg|Happy Birthday to Me|link=Happy Birthday to Me Inthecarandhavingfun.jpg|In the Car and Having Fun|link=In the Car and Having Fun Wearelittlerobots.jpg|We Are Little Robots|link=We Are Little Robots Storytimewithbarneysongimage.jpg|Storytime with Barney|link=Storytime with Barney (song) Ohwhenwemarch.jpg|Oh, When We March|link=Oh, When We March Onceuponatimesong.jpg|Once Upon a Time|link=Once Upon a Time Thespinningwheel.jpg|The Spinning Wheel|link=The Spinning Wheel Doesyourhairhanglow.jpg|Does Your Hair Hang Low|link=Does Your Hair Hang Low Cast & Crew *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Crew Executive Producers * Sheryl Leach * Dennis DeShazer Directors * Pat Smith * Clark Santee * Ben Vaughn * Steven Feldman * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Mark Anderson (Associate Director) * Terrie Davis Manning (Associate Director) * Mark Anderson (Technical Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Boothe (Audio Director) * Casey Cook (Lighting Director) * Randy Breedlove (Director of Studio Operations) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Bob Singleton (Musical Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Grips * Buz Cannon (Key Grip) * James Edwards * Tom Davidson * John Dempsey * Jeffrey Jon * Jason Knee * Steve Ritchey Electricians * Tom Davidson * James Edwards * John Dempsey * Jeffrey Jon * Jason Knee * Steve Ritchey Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Props * David Cobb Special Effects * David Cobb Leadman * Tim Thomaston Storyboards * Jimmy Ellis Foremen * Bennie Miles (Construction Foremen) Carpenters * Ty Burns * Hugh Clayton * Charles Hodges * Ed Larsen * Jack Taylor * Carmelo Gomez * Mike Fisher Swing Crew * Carmelo Gonzales * Donna Schiller * John Reneau * Scott Sumter * Bobby Jackson Painters * George Sampedro * E. (Bill) Slette * Chad Isham * Mike Rainey Sewing * Traci Hutton * Natalie Sergi-Saari * Susie Thennes Technicians * Chris Reedy (Costume Technician) Interns * Diana Romaine (Production Intern) Teacher * Sandra Gilpin Editors * McKee Smith * Brian Hicks * Eric Williamson * Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Perry Robertson (Dialogue Editor) * Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Post Production Engineer) Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Barry Phillips (Associate Production Designer) * Bob Phillips (Scenic Designer) * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Managers * Sandra Jantzen (Production Manager) * Terrie Davis Manning (Stage Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagonhurst (Costume Shop Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * John Thomas (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Tommy Turner (Camera Operator) * Jay Burney (Camera Operator) * Mark Anderson (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Al Ray (Boom Operator) * Dave Roberts (Boom Operator) * David Smith (Boom Operator) * Todd Davis (Lighting Board Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) Coordinators * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) * Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) * Jill Hance (Music Coordinator) * Charles King (Music Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Jim Elrod (Security Coordinator) * Bobby Butler (EMT Coordinator) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio) Videotape * Dudley Asaff (Production Videotape) Supervisors * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) * Ray Henry (Craft Shop Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * D'Wayne Hull (Child Supervisor) * Wes Gilpin (Child Supervisor) Accountants * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) * Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) Secretaries * Austin Gray (Production Secretary) Writers * Mark S. Bernthal * Stephen White Producers * Linda Houston * Jeff Gittle * Jim Rowley (Senior/Supervising Producer) * Duane Condor (Field Producer) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Lyricists/Composers * Tony Peugh * Joe Phillips * David Bernard Wolf * Beth Ashbrook * Stephen White Researchers * Patsy J Robles-Goodwin (Educational Researcher) * Kimberly Thornton (Educational Researcher) * Joy Starr (Educational Researcher) Assistants * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Braden McDonald (Production Audio Assistant) * Brian N. Blevins (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Kristen Schaffer (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Rhonda Richards (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Tere Duncan (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * John Brooks (Assistant Accountant) * Leslie Adame (Assistant Scenic Painter) Category:Timeline